


Ni Un Minuto

by j_gabrielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, set during the World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dream about a future in their stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni Un Minuto

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by [this post](http://booperesque.tumblr.com/post/91732638982/forcaselecao-stevie-left-vs-xabi-right) I found on tumblr
> 
> If Steven or Xabi, or anyone affiliated or in contact with them read this, I apologise for this. I adore you in a non-creepertastic kind of way.

They meet in some quiet seaside village where barely anyone speaks any English, where the waves clings to the shore like a long separated lover desperate for just one more touch. The landlady merely smiles when they haul their bags to their room above the bar ( _'how quaint' steven will note later over the sound of rain on tin roof  as xabi leaves a trail of kisses across his collarbone_ ) and her children peer at them curiously from the corners of patchwork curtains.

The room has a bed too small for men their stature, a window framing the line that separates the sky and sea. The sheets have seen better days and the sounds of harried neighbours intrude through too thin walls. But it's a room, and that's a bed and a door and four walls that become a promise that no one here knows.

And no one ever will.

Xabi moves first. He crosses the room in quick strides, eyes darkened by the shadows of the day. Steven smiles, allows himself to be held close and laid down on top of the covers. They take in every similarities, catalogue the difference, predict the rest. "You got some grey in your hair." Xabi murmurs, brushing their noses close while he looms over him on arms braced on the sides of Steven's face.

"You're one to talk." Steven huffs, the sound reverberating between them like a slow sweet soundtrack of their stolen moments.

Xabi grins, pushing himself away to strip out of his shirt. Steven follows, sitting upright and shrugging out of his tee. They keep their eyes only on each other, laughter bubbling in quiet, easy and familiar between them. Their unravelling leaves the floor littered with their layers, pulled away clean to reveal the soft, fragile underside of their selves.

( _'you know what will happen don't you? if we manage to clear the group stage?' '_

 _i do'_ )

Steven lays his hand over Xabi's left breast, just where the heart is. Their smiles grow bittersweet; both men aware of the painful reality of masks assumed and obligations and loyalties and loves - the expiration on their paradise.

"Stop that." Steven says, bringing his other hand to rest on Xabi's face, anchoring him to their 'now'. "Forget them, forget everything and just... Xabi, please?"

Swallowing thickly, Xabi leans down wordlessly, pushing Steven back onto the covers. The warm sea breeze tickles the perspiration prickling on their naked skin, the soft shell windchime tinkles just beyond their window, the sounds of sea and children's laughter accompanying their kisses.

( _'we could get a place in istanbul. when liverpool no longer needs me, let's you and me go back to istanbul, eh? get a flat there. one that looks over the river and is near a coffee place because i know you are too far gone in your caffeine addiction'_

_a soft laughter pressed into kisses and soft whispers of inhalation 'what will you have us do there, huh?'_

_'grow old, grow senile. wash each other's back when our joints hurt too much to move, look at pictures of our grand kids, reminisce about 2005, watch the people go by from our window. fall asleep on a bed we can call our own'_

_'sounds... perfect'_

_'it would be. if it was you with me'_ ) 

Xabi rocks their hips together, slow rolls that submit them both to the unbearable pressures of their cocks pressed and sliding together in a slick of pre-cum and lube. Steven's hands are listless, not knowing where to put them as he twists them in the sheets for one moment before bringing them back to Xabi's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Xabi growls, sounding only slightly out of breath. Steven frowns and shakes his head incredulously. 

"I don't want to leave a mark." He admits at the tail end of a moan. Steven arches his back, clinging on as the pressure begins to build. He looks over only to find Xabi smiling at him, eyes crinkled in a way that stirs something deep and dark in him.

"Mi amor," He begins, sliding his hands under Steven's knee, lifting his leg against his side. "You can leave a mark anywhere you want."

"But won't-"

"Anywhere."

Steven pauses, heart thumping tight and painful in his throat. Blinking once, he brings his left hand to the spot of skin between Xabi's shoulder blade, sinking his nails into flesh, never breaking eye contact as he drags them down the length of Xabi's spine, breathless as Xabi picks up the pace.

"Perfección..." Xabi groans as he slumps over Steven, burying his hands in the soft hairs of Steven's nape.

His hips do not stop, only stutter once, twice as he falls over the edge of pleasure. Steven brackets Xabi's waist with his legs, wrapping them around and holding on as he follows close behind.

( _'i wish...'_

_'i don't. i regret nothing. not one second of this. not a single memory of us'_

_'at all?'_

_'Ni un minuto')_

It begins to rain some time around 8 and it drowns out the sounds of the world outside their little room. Sprays catch at their pale yellow curtain, dampening it as the rain puddles at the tiles of the floor. It is deafening. Xabi has his arm around him, and he has his draped across his torso. Gentle fingers toy at the sweat slicked strands of his hair, neither close to sleep.

Words play at the peripherals of his subconsciousness, and Steven tilts his head for a languid kiss. Xabi does not say it, but he engraves it into every touch and look. Steven does just the same, hooking his leg over Xabi's waist as he deepens the insistent press of their lips, only breaking away when his lungs protest. They share a soft laugh in the space between their lips. In the light of the neon signs of street below, dulled by the rain pouring heavy over them, they trace every line, every curve and edge of each other's bodies. 

Xabi gently strokes at the curve of his neck, gingerly shifting his body and failing to hide his not-quite flinch as he does. The worry and guilt in Steven's eyes become immediately evident. Xabi hushes him, pressing kisses of reassurance to his brow. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

 

( _steven wakes just before daybreak, as the world transitions from darkness to light. everything is illuminated by shadows and the lingering promise of a new day. xabi is asleep, passed out and oblivious to the world. steven knows that their borrowed time is running out, slipping from between his fingers like the finest sands. he reaches out, caressing xabi's face, pouring his hopes, dreams, and wishes for their future into the lingering whispers of his fingertips_ )

 

 

[end.]


End file.
